


Too Sexy For Your Party

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: 90's songs, M/M, Oui, Shower duets, Song - Freeform, Songs, c'est tellement ridicule, don't, duos sous la douche, genie in a bottle, i touch myself, i'm too sexy, j'ai osé, me jetez pas des pierres, never gonna give you up, not sorry, plz, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Klaus rentre du boulot après une rude journée, va sous la douche et commence à chanter, sauf qu'une surprise l'attend.





	Too Sexy For Your Party

**Author's Note:**

> Et me revoilà à cause d'un post trouvé sur tumblr! x)
> 
> C'est ridicule, mais je me suis beaucoup trop marré. Je suis tellement désolé pas désolé, haha!!
> 
> Donc, oui, encore Hero Corp! J'ai hésité avec Kingdom Hearts, tbh, mais idk, j'ai choisi Hero Corp!

Je file prendre ma douche après une rude journée au boulot. J'ouvre l'eau et entends que c'est aussi le cas dans l'appartement à côté. Apparemment, nos douches ont un mur commun.

 

Je démarre la musique et commence à chanter :

 

_« I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me »_

 

La musique démarrant, je danse au rythme de celle-ci de façon totalement ridicule. Mais au moment où j'allais reprendre les paroles, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'entendis :

 

_« I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it huuuurts »_

 

J'ai envie de rire tellement c'est gênant. Mais je continue avec :

 

_« And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan »_

 

Blanc à côté, je poursuis donc :

 

_« I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for you party_

_No way I'm disco dancing »_

 

Je me laisse emporter par ma passion soudaine pour le chant.

« EVERYBODY ! »

 

_« 'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk »_

 

C'est gênant sa race, putain. Mais j'ai cette envie de rire que j'essaie de retenir. Le bougre chante avec moi.

 

C'est à la fin de la douche que j'entends :

« Demain, même heure ? Je choisis la musique, cette fois. » QUOI ??? C'en est trop, j'éclate de rire mais accepte. Ça peut être drôle. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vu le mec et il m'a jamais vu, 'fin, j'espère. La prochaine fois, je choisis un morceau plus sérieux parce que la honte, quand même.

 

Le lendemain, après le boulot, je retourne à la douche. Et merde. Comment je peux savoir s'il est là ? Je toque au mur et attends une réponse. Rien. J'attends. Il a du retard. Cinq minutes, dix. Puis au moment où je commençais à perdre espoir, j'entends :

« Vous êtes là ? »

« Oui ! » Qu'est-ce que je fous, sérieux ? Bah ! C'est amusant tant qu'on ne se voie pas.

 

La musique démarre, et je peine à en croire mes oreilles. Il a pas choisi cette chanson, quand même ??? Bah si !

 

_« We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand »_

 

Je me laisse pas démonter par la chanson et poursuis avec le refrain :

 

_« Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tella lie and hurt you »_

 

J'entends éclater de rire à côté ce qui déclenche l'hilarité chez moi tandis que la chanson continue. Si les autres voisins entendent, on va presque pas passer pour des cons.

 

On s'est donné rendez-vous pas mal de fois, comme ça. Mais jamais on a parlé de se voir, et heureusement !! Je ne pense pas pouvoir garder un visage neutre devant lui. Je m'y attache au fil du temps, et c'est mauvais. En même temps, c'est drôle de chanter des trucs vraiment ridicules, quoi.

 

Cette fois, il n'est pas là, et ça fait quelques jours. J'entame donc mon solo, me servant du pommeau de douche comme d'un micro en me dandinant comme une nana.

 

_« Ooh, my body sayin' let's go_

_Ooh, but my heart's sayin' no »_

 

Et c'est là que j'ai été (à nouveau) surpris par :

 

_« If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way »_

 

Je prends direct la suite :

 

_« If you wanna be with me_

_Ican make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do »_

 

J'interromps le duo et nous discutons un peu. Il était en déplacement et venait de rentrer quand il m'a surpris en plein solo passionné. Il était 'content' de voir que je n'avais pas changé mes habitudes. Il a une jolie voix, mais quand il chante, c'est pas ça. Mais je vais pas me moquer, chantant comme une casserole rouillée moi-même. Je pense que ça restera un crush de derrière le mur, hein. C'est probablement pas plus mal.

 

On a un peu continué avec des chansons un peu cons et surtout bien ringardes des années 90. Ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'on se fait des duos comme ça, j'ai de plus en plus envie de le voir. Je pense de plus en plus à toquer chez lui, mais je n'ose pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Jusqu'au jour où..

 

Je vois un mec assez petit tambouriner sur la porte de mon voisin. J'arrive vers lui.

« Hey, oulà faut se calmer ! Il est pas là. » Il me regarde et écarquille les yeux, chose que je ne comprends pas bien.

« MAIS J'HABITE ICI !! » Et là ! LÀ ! Moment affreusement gênant. J'ai reconnu sa voix. Et vu sa tête, il a reconnu la mienne. Super la rencontre.

 

Je lui propose d'appeler un serrurier depuis la maison et lui offre un café.

« C'est gênant, n'est-ce pas ? » Je ris.

« Oui. »

« Je m'appelle Doug. »

« Moi, c'est Klaus. » On se serre la main.

« Je te voyais moins.. Chevelu. »

« Je te voyais plus grand. » On éclate de rire. C'est gênant sa race, putain.

 

Il a fini par manger à la maison en attendant le serrurier. On a bien rigolé pendant la soirée. Il est arrivé à vingt-trois heures, le mufle. Tout ça pour lui faire payer un tarif de nuit.

 

Il est rentré chez lui, et le lendemain, c'était reparti pour un duo. Il a choisi la chanson.

 

_« I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah »_

 

Et c'est là que j'ai perdu mes moyens. Il me fait passer un message ou bien ? Et il continue dans sa lancée :

 

_« I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself »_

 

Il finit seul.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas pu. J'ai perdu mes moyens. »

« Sensible à mes signaux de fumée ? »

« Ouais. » Je ris avant de réaliser et me fige. « Euh… Attends... »

« J'arrive chez toi. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

 

Je me dépêche de sortir et de m'habiller pour l'accueillir. Je lui ouvre la porte.

« Oui ? » Il entre et je ferme derrière lui. Il me fixe. Je vois qu'il cherche à faire quelque chose mais qu'il a peur. Je m'avance vers lui.

« Je.. Hum... » Je suis pas sûr de moi non plus. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse la joue. J'attrape son visage et embrasse ses lèvres.

 

 

Je suis vachement content d'avoir chanté ce jour-là. Je crois que c'est ma rencontre la plus ridicule, mais aussi la meilleure.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!! Et désolé pour les chansons, haha!! ^^'
> 
> Si ça t'a plus, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir que ce soit ici ou sur tumblr at cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
